Pleasant Surprises
by zFenyx
Summary: Inspired by DP155 - Double-Time Battle Training! Ash, Dawn, and Brock join Candice to celebrate Zoey's fifth ribbon, and possibly something more? Pearlshipping, One-shot. My first fic, enjoy!


**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic! Eh, I don't really have much to say, so let's get right into it! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Pleasant Surprises**

**

* * *

**

**Dawn's POV**

"Hah! I win!" Zoey shouted, striking a victory pose. "I left you guys in the _dust_!

"Yeah yeah, today's just your lucky day," I said as I helped Brock and Candice clean up the board game we just finished playing. Well, it _was_ true. After all, she _did_ win her fifth and final ribbon today.

"Heh, I guess," she said, shrugging. "By the way, have you seen Ash?"

I laughed, putting the board game back where it belonged. "He's probably still filling that bottomless pit he calls his stomach with sweets. I better go make sure he doesn't make himself sick or anything," I said. I dashed out of the room and towards the dining room.

I gasped in horror as I glanced around the room. We left Ash with a whole table full of sugary goodness left uneaten. Now all that was left were a few trays of sweets, and Ash was still going at it.

I sighed. My crush could eat like a Munchlax sometimes. Okay, maybe all the time. All right, not just maybe. He was probably the world's biggest and messiest (don't forget cutest!) eater, but I didn't care. Well, other than that he made a mess, I didn't care. It was part of what made him Ash. Did I mention he was insanely cute when he ate?

He noticed me staring his way and called me over. "Hey Dawn, you gotta try one of these!" he somehow managed to say through the mounds of food still in his mouth. "They're delicious!" He pointed to a tray of cupcakes in front of him.

"Ew Ash, don't talk with your mouth full," I teased, taking a seat next to him, "How are you supposed to get a girl to like you if you don't have any manners?" _A girl _other _than me, that is_.

He swallowed. "Sorry," he said, reaching for another treat. He grabbed a large, brown, rectangular treat and, with the grace of a Magikarp, shoved it into his mouth.

"Well? How is it?" I asked, leaning towards him.

He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"WATER!" he cried, fanning his mouth with his hands.

I scrambled to give him the nearest glass of water, which he gladly drained in one gulp. He let out a sigh of relief. "Ahh… That's better."

I was worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no need to worry, right? It's weird though. My tongue is frozen and burning at the same time."

"Hmm… I wonder how that feels," I thought out loud.

"Well, you could try it, I guess," he said, scratching the back of his head.

I melted at the sight. He was always so cute when he did that…

Wait a minute. Did Ash Ketchum ask me to do what I _thought_ he did? No – wait – maybe…

I blushed as I noticed how close we were. "You know you want to…," I heard the voice in my head say.

"Don't do it Dawn! Don't listen – mmph! Let go of me!" I heard another voice say.

"Don't listen to her, just do it Dawn. You know you want to," the first voice said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Arrgh!" I growled in frustration.

"Dawn, what's the –" was all Ash managed to say before I tackled him to the ground. I took a deep breath and did what I only did in my dreams.

I kissed Ash Ketchum.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I had a lot of things on my mind right now. Like how my tongue hurt from eating the spicy frozen treat. And why, even though they hurt like hell, did my lips feel so _good_?

Oh, right. Because the _girl of my dreams_ was kissing me?

_What do I do, what do I do? Quick Ash, remember what Gary told you to do…_

I felt her lips begin to leave mine. _C'mon Ash... Oh – That's it! _Finally realizing what to do, I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips back onto hers.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she slipped her tongue into my mouth.

I let her do most of the tongue-work, and after what seemed to be ages, we parted, gasping for air. We just lay there, staring into each other's eyes, both of us awkwardly silent.

Of course, me being me, I _had _to interrupt the silence.

"Uh, I kinda meant you could have a treat, Dawn," I said, blushing furiously. "N-not that that wasn't nice, though," I added quickly.

She just smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

Suddenly, I was aware of hushed voices and giggling. "Wait 'til everybody back home sees this!" I heard a voice I knew all too well say.

I jumped up with Dawn and looked towards the voices. "Brock?" I asked.

I was right. Emerging from behind the couch was the squinty-eyed breeder, his Pokégear pointed straight at us. A glowing red light – that meant he was recording, right?

"Zoey, Candice, you can stop hiding now," I said. They popped up on both sides of Brock, armed with cameras.

"It was his idea!" they shouted in unison, pointing at Brock.

"Huh…?" Brock said, obviously confused. His two accomplices ran out of the room, presumably to send pictures to all of our friends. He looked around helplessly and gulped.

I glanced over at Dawn. She was mad – no, _pissed_. She stormed towards Brock, rolling up her imaginary sleeves. This was gonna get messy…

"Ahhhh!" Brock squealed in horror, running around in circles and flailing his arms like an idiot.

Dawn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised her hand menacingly. "Don't you _dare_ show that to anyone," she hissed.

He whimpered and nodded. Dawn released him, and he took off, squealing like a baby.

"Hey! I'm not done with you, mister!" she shouted, chasing after him. "And I'll deal with you two later!"

I smiled and sat back down at the table, reaching for a slice of cake that looked particularly yummy. I took a bite and sighed.

_What a pleasant surprise…_

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! If you could drop off a review telling me what you thought, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
